Two groups of cells determine the structure of a hair follicle: dermal papilla (DP) cells and epithelial matrix (EM) cells. DP cells form an aggregate underneath the follicle. Their function includes providing regulating factors and nutrients to support proliferation and differentiation of the EM cells above them. EM cells have the function of proliferating and differentiating under the influence of DP cells and other environmental factors to give rise to the various parts of the hair follicle, including the hair shaft. Because EM cells play an important role in hair shaft production, major efforts have been undertaken to isolate and culture these cells in vitro. Cultured EM cells provide an ideal system to study the factors that affect hair follicle formation and hair shaft growth. Such cells also provide the opportunity for identifying and screening compounds for the treatment of hair-related diseases, including hair loss.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide methods for isolating, culturing and propagating EM cells in vitro.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide in vitro methods of testing compounds for their involvement in hair regulation.
It is a still further object of the subject invention to provide in vitro methods for studying factors affecting hair follicle formation and hair shaft growth.